I need you
by TaXXTi
Summary: Jensen não conseguia tirar os olhos de um certo moreno de olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que pareciam ler sua mente e talvez até conseguissem... Misha/Jensen


**I need you...  
**

_Por TaXXTi_

_Para Carol Camui  
_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **Misha e Jensen não me pertencem. Que pena!

**Sinopse:** Jensen não conseguia tirar os olhos de um certo moreno de olhos azuiz. Aqueles olhos que pareciam ler sua mente e talvez até conseguissem...

**Shipper:** Misha/Jensen

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota:** Essa é a minha primeira fic e é inteiramente dedicada a Carol, que durante nosso surtos, me incentivou a escrever e o resultado e esse.

**Beta: **Carol Camui

**

* * *

  
**

O inferno é aqui? Eu me pergunto isso a cada vez que tenho que encarar esses olhos azuis. Por pouco não tenho que adotar a estratégia de João e Maria e sair jogando qualquer coisa pelo caminho para não me perder nessa imensidão azul. Cada minuto é um desafio de força de vontade para não deixar transparecer cada calafrio que percorre minha espinha a cada maldita vez que ele me encara daquela forma.

Como alguém tem coragem de colocar uma criatura dessas para interpretar um anjo? Podem dizer o que quiserem, mas de anjo ali não existe nada. Eu sinto isso apenas por estar próximo. O tempo corre rápido e logo cada um segue o seu caminho após o encerramento das filmagens.

- Jen! – escuto Jared praticamente gritando a minha orelha – Você está bem?

- Estou bem, por que? – Ainda perdido, respondo quase automaticamente.

- Eu estou falando com você há uns cinco minutos e você parece estar no mundo da lua. – No mundo da lua eu não garanto, mas que era algum lugar próximo do céu, provavelmente era.

- Me desculpe, só estou um pouco cansado. – Dou o meu suspiro teatral para dar veracidade a minha desculpa. Melhor ser convincente do que deixar que os outros percebam que a minha total falta de atenção era por eu estar praticamente babando pelo Misha.

Essa conclusão me assusta. Eu estava realmente quase babando por um homem. Realmente, só pode ser o inferno! Não me resta dúvidas.

Saio caminhando pelo set ainda transtornado, pensando em cada segundo de batalha interna que tenho que enfrentar na presença dele. A mesma batalha para conter o calor que se espalha pelo meu corpo quando, mesmo longe dele, ainda me consome por horas a fio. Com tantas coisas atormentando a minha mente, nem mesmo percebo quando ele se aproxima de mim e começa a andar do meu lado, apenas me observando.

Tomo um susto quando ele toca o meu braço. É como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse cada um dos meus nervos.

- Assustado, Jen! – Ele ri abertamente da minha reação. – Você estava tão distraído que eu achei melhor chamar sua atenção antes que se perdesse por aí.

Abro e fecho a boca sem conseguir emitir nenhuma palavra. Eu realmente gostaria de me perder. Me perder nessa boca perfeita, ou em cada pedacinho dessa pele que me parece tão apetitosa. Maldição! No que é que eu estou pensando?!

Ele me olha com aquele mesmo olhar inquisitivo que é tão característico de seu personagem. Me sinto obrigado a responder antes que eu faça essa fantasia virar realidade.

- Não é nada. Estou apenas pensando em algumas coisas... – Algum Deus, qualquer um, por favor, tire essa criatura de perto de mim, eu imploro!

Ele começa a rir mais abertamente ainda. – Isso eu percebi. Mas me diga, eu posso saber no que você estava pensando? – Ele olha bem fundo nos meus olhos, como se lesse cada um dos meus pensamentos nada puros.

Posso sentir meu rosto queimando, provavelmente estou mais vermelho do que de costume. Por um momento pensei em deixá-lo saber de cada uma das minhas fantasias, mas logo esse pensamento morre.

Ele se aproxima mais. É impressão minha ou ele está se divertindo vendo meu rosto corado? Meu mundo quase ruiu quando ele mudou seu sorriso. Seu sorriso agora era de pura malícia.

- Não vai deixar mesmo eu saber no que você está pensando? – Ele diz isso e se aproxima ainda mais de mim. Nem com todo o meu autocontrole eu consigo evitar que meu corpo estremeça dos pés a cabeça.

- Misha... – Minha voz sai quase num sussurro.

O sorriso dele se torna ainda mais malicioso e ele passa levemente a língua pelo lábios. Dou um passo para trás quando ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim.

- É o meu nome... - Então ele fica perigosamente próximo à minha orelha e diz com a voz grave: - Então eu posso concluir que era em mim que você estava pensando?

Por alguns segundos eu me esqueci de respirar. Sentir a respiração dele tão próxima a mim me fez perder qualquer sinal de lucidez que ainda pudesse existir. No momento seguinte ele me puxou abruptamente. Eu nem havia percebido que estava tão próximo ao meu trailer, até ele me empurrar para dentro dele.

Só voltei à realidade no momento em que ele me prensou na porta, do lado de dentro do trailer, enquanto atacava minha boca com voracidade. Ele passou a mão pela minha nuca aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, enquanto a outra mão tratava de trancar a porta.

O beijo era intenso. A língua dele explorava cada pedacinho da minha boca como se buscasse algo do qual dependia sua vida. Nossas respirações estavam pesadas e cada vez mais ele me apertava contra a porta, me beijando e deslizando a mão pela minha cintura.

Deixei escapar um gemido baixo e rouco quando ele deixou a minha boca e passou a beijar e morder meu pescoço. Achei que fosse morrer ali mesmo, afinal esse era meu ponto fraco, sempre foi. Ele parece notar meu deleite e continua a me torturar, mordendo insistentemente aquela parte sensível do meu corpo.

- Mis... – Ele interrompe, voltando a me beijar ferozmente. Ele me puxa e logo em seguida me joga no sofá próximo. Sem perder tempo, ele tira o casaco e se deita por cima de mim; enquanto levanta minhas mãos e as segura acima da minha cabeça. Isso é muito melhor do que qualquer fantasia que tive com ele.

Ele volta a morder e beijar meu pescoço; enquanto uma de suas mãos desce por minha barriga e começa a levantar minha camiseta, explorando cada pedacinho de pele. Aqueles toques parecem queimar a minha pele e deixam minha respiração mais pesada. Quando ele levanta a camiseta pouco acima do meu peito, ele deixa o meu pescoço, passando a atacar um de meus mamilos.

Não consigo conter os sonoros gemidos que deixam a minha garganta e tento soltar meus pulsos. Ele me aperta ainda mais e me morde como advertência.

- Mi... sha... – Minha voz sai entrecortada e mais rouca do que de costume. Ele ouve minha voz e levanta o rosto apenas pra sorrir daquela maldita forma que só me faz ficar ainda mais excitado.

- Jen... Eu quero você todo pra mim...

A Terra deve ter dado umas duas voltas em torno de seu eixo nesse exato momento, pois o mundo todo me pareceu girar. Apenas gemi em resposta enquanto ele passava a lamber e morder minha barriga. Ele estava chegando a um ponto perigoso e eu arqueie as costas buscando mais contato. Nesse momento ele soltou meus pulsos, que permaneceram no mesmo lugar, enquanto ele se ocupava em beijar minha barriga e acariciar o volume nas minhas calças.

Lentamente, ele foi abrindo o botão e baixando o zíper, agonizantemente devagar. Tentei me levantar para apressar as coisas, mas ele me empurrou novamente para o sofá.

- Shhh! Fica quietinho! – Soltei um gemido impaciente quando ouvi sua voz praticamente me pedindo pra me acalmar.

Esse moreno era a minha perdição. Como ele podia me dizer pra ficar quieto numa situação dessas!? Ele continuava me acariciando por cima da calça. Eu senti seu calor se afastar de mim e levantei para puxá-lo de volta . Ele se desvencilhou e me empurrou de novo. Começou a tirar sua camisa enquanto me olhava da maneira mais sexy possível. Retirou-a devagar enquanto eu arfava, gravando cada momento daquela cena na minha cabeça.

Em seguida, ele se deitou novamente sobre mim, mas dessa vez ele retirou minha calça, junto com a boxer preta que eu usava, com um pouco mais de pressa. Seria clichê se eu dissesse que vi estrelas nesse momento, mas quando ele abocanhou meu sexo, era apenas essa a descrição mais próxima do que eu estava sentindo.

Eu gemia alto, segurando seus cabelos enquanto ele me chupava, quase me levando a loucura. Era imprevisível: em um momento estava me torturando lentamente e no outro eu podia ver sua cabeça subir e descer rapidamente tirando toda a minha sanidade.

Comecei a gemer mais alto e quando achava que não poderia mais me segurar, o puxei novamente para outro beijo. Esse beijo tinha um gosto diferente, era o meu gosto levemente misturado ao dele. E quase esqueci do que estava fazendo, se não fosse uma forte pontada no meu baixo ventre para me lembrar.

- Misha... Eu preciso de você... – Minha voz saiu arrastada e de certa forma manhosa. Nesse momento, eu me senti uma completa vadia dizendo isso.

- Você é uma vadia, Jensen. – Ele me respondeu, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Não consegui conter o riso com o comentário tão oportuno.

Não estava aguentando mais essa situação, eu realmente precisava dele. Sem mais demora, ele passou a retirar suas calças enquanto colocava dois dedos na minha boca. Eu chupava os dedos dele com prazer e ele gemeu com vontade.

Depois de alguns segundos se deliciando com a cena, ele retirou os dedos e guiou-os para o meio das minhas pernas. Ele alisou um pouco a minha entrada, mas pareceu insatisfeito com algo. Inesperadamente ele me virou e me puxou pela cintura.

Confesso que no começo fiquei assustado. Era uma experiência nova e eu me sentia um pouco, como posso dizer... Submisso naquela posição. Esse pensamento simplesmente desapareceu quando eu senti um de seus dedos me invadindo, enquanto ele me abraçava e sussurrava ao meu ouvido coisas que eu mal conseguia entender. Mas que mesmo assim estavam me deixando mais louco ainda.

Um segundo dedo se juntou ao outro e eu gemi um pouco de dor, mas logo fui me acostumando e implorando por mais. Quando achou que eu estava pronto, ele se aproximou e posicionou seu sexo na minha entrada. Ele se empurrou lentamente, vencendo a resistência que meu corpo exercia. Novamente o ritmo era lento e torturante, mas dessa vez eu agradecia porque aquilo estava doendo.

Com movimentos lentos ele entrou até o fim. Tentávamos controlar um pouco a respiração, mas naquela situação estava difícil. Aos poucos ele iniciou um vai e vem lento e prazeroso. Porém eu já não aguentava mais essa tortura e comecei a empurrar meu corpo de encontro ao dele, aumentado a velocidade das estocadas. Rapidamente ele entendeu o recado e estamos transando num ritmo acelerado. Os gemidos eram cada vez mais altos e sequenciais. Ele passou a me masturbar no mesmo ritmo e eu não aguentei por muito mais tempo. Derramei meu líquido nas mãos dele e meu corpo se contraiu, fazendo com que ele me preenchesse com o dele e, enfim, desabamos no sofá.

Aos poucos nossas respirações foram se normalizando e ele começou a rir.

- Jen, acho melhor você parar de pensar em mim... - E riu ainda mais.

Eu comecei a rir também e respondi:

- Depois disso vai ser difícil de não pensar em você...

* * *

É isso aí! Fic escrita na madrugada no meio de um surto com a Carol. Ninguém tira das nossas cabeças que o Jensen é uma vadia!!! Pelo menos o nosso personagem...


End file.
